Special Bonds
by Skull1412
Summary: Akashi loves Kuroko but doesn't know how to confess. When he gets an idea and puts his plan into action everything goes the way he wants. But every happy moment must end for him and Kuroko is found in a tragedy that will break both hearts. Akashi must fix everything before all hope is lost but how will he do it when Kuroko is planning on leaving to America!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It's been 2 weeks since the Winter Cup and Akashi had seen Kuroko in new light. But soon Akashi realized not long after that he loved Kuroko. Ever since this realization, he has tried to figure out a way to confess.

"How is it that Tetsuya can make me this weak and confused." Akashi said frustratingly.

"Seijuro, is it about this Tetsuya you keep talking about?" his father asked amused as he watched his son bang his head on the table.

"Yes Father, it is about Tetsuya again, I have yet to figure out how to confess." Akashi sighed as he lifted his head from the table.

"Do it like how your father did Seijuro." his mother suggested as she sat down beside his father.

"Now now Mary, Seijuro here wants it to be extremely special." his father chided.

"Keijo!" his mother Mary gasped, "Your confession was special too!"

"Yes, but this Tetsuya is different as you know." Keijo said.

"Oh! I know how you can confess Seijuro!" Mary said as she straightened herself.

"Really?!" Akashi exclaimed and immediately sat up.

"Yes!" Mary said excitedly as she pulled out a flyer from her purse.

"They are having a festival at the shrine not far from here; it's the perfect place to confess." Mary explained as she handed Akashi the flyer.

Akashi looked over the flyer and his eyes practically sparkled, "This is perfect! But how should I do it?"

Akashi mentally brainstormed and suddenly it hit him. His parents mused as they could practically see a light bulb light up on top their son.

"I got it! Thanks Father, Mother, but I need to make plans!" Akashi said as he flew out the door.

"This Tetsuya may be the person Seijuro needed throughout his whole life. Were we terrible parents Keijo?" Mary said as she saw Akashi rush to his room.

"We may be, but this Tetsuya has put us closer together without him even realizing it." Keijo said as he watched Akashi trip on the carpet, making them laugh.

"I hope he loves Seijuro all the same as Seijuro does." Mary said when she was done laughing.

"Of course he loves Seijuro; I heard he never gave up on our boy when he changed." Keijo assured.

"Your right, I'm just worried." Mary said as she leaned into Keijo as she watched Akashi curse while getting up.

"Seijuro! You shouldn't use bad words here!" she shouted.

"Yes Mother, sorry Mother!" Akashi said.

Akashi stood back up and opened the door to his bedroom. He pulled out his cellphone and sent a message to his past teammates plus Momoi, minus Tetsuya.

 _From Akashi:_

 _Come to the shrine next to my place in 1 hour and 30 minutes; bring anyone you want to bring._

He sighed and sent a text to Momoi only.

 _From Akashi:_

 _Make a list of where the best spots are at the festival and bring it with you._

Then he texted Tetsuya next.

 _From Akashi:_

 _Come to the shrine next to my place in 2 hours and come alone._

He laid on his bed closing his eyes while waiting for a response. After a few minutes he heard multiple rings indicating he got the responses. He picked up his cell phone and looked at the messages.

 _From Atsushi:_

 _Got it Aka-chin, I'm bringing Muro-chin with me._

 _From Ryota:_

 _OK Akashicchi! I'm Kasamatsu-sempai with me~desu!_

 _From Shintarou:  
Fine Akashi, I am bring Takao despite me not wanting to bring him._

 _From Shintarou:_

 _What Shin-chan means is that he is grateful for you letting me go with you!_

 _From Daiki:_

 _Sure Akashi, by the way I'm bringing Wakamatsu to beat him at games._

 _From Satsuki:_

 _Got it Akashi-kun, I am bringing Sakurai with me by the way._

Akashi felt the corner of his mouth lift as he looked at the messages; it seems that everybody found someone to love. Now all that he needed was Kuroko to reply.

He heard a ring and once again looked at his phone to see Kuroko's reply.

 _From Tetsuya:_

 _Very well Akashi-kun, should I wear a yukata?_

Ah, of course Tetsuya would suggest such things. Akashi mused and texted back.

 _From Akashi:_

 _Of course, it is a festival after all._

He quickly texted the others short after.

 _From Akashi:_

 _You and your partner must wear a yukata or else it will not be a proper gathering got it?_

Not a minute later he got a response from all of them.

 _From Daiki:_

 _Fine! I doubt Wakamatsu will though; I can count that as a win if he doesn't._

 _From Shintaro:_

 _If you say so Akashi, Takao and I will wear one._

 _From Atsushi:  
Ok~ Muro-chin and I have a yukata to wear and mine have pockets for sweets too._

 _From Satsuki:_

 _Yes! Of course! I was planning on wearing one anyways with a matching one for Sakurai because we would be adorable!_

 _From Ryota:_

 _Yay! I have an excuse for Kasamatsu-sempai to wear a yukata now! Thank you Akashicchi!_

 _From Tetsuya:_

 _Got it Akashi-kun, meet you in 2 hours then._

Akashi had a full blown smile on his lips as he finished reading his messages. He had a very good feeling about this, very good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Akashi waited patiently as the group assigned for the 1 and a half came. He was there hiding behind a tree while he watched the entrance.

"Wah! Looks like we're here first Shin-chan!" Takao's voice said excitingly.

"Indeed Takao, apparently Akashi isn't here yet either." Midorima said as he pushed up his glasses and held a paper fan.

Akashi smirked at Midorima's sentence.

"OIIII! MIDORIMACCHI!" an annoying Kise yelled as he and an irritated Kasamatsu went over to them.

Midorima groaned at the voice, "Kise, do me a favor and die."

"So mean!" Kise cried crocodile tears.

"Shut up or I'll hit you!" Kasamatsu yelled after kicking Kise which made Kise fall.

Midorima gave Kasamatsu an approving look which Kasamatsu nod and put a thumb up as he stepped on Kise who was on the floor.

"But you kicked me Kasamatsu-sempai!" Kise cried out.

"Ah! Midorin! Hello!" Momoi called as she appeared with a nervous Sakurai.

"Momoi, the matching pair of yukata suits you two both perfectly." Midorima nodded.

"What about me Midorimacchi?!" Kise asked as he got closer to Midorima.

"I don't care about you idiot." Midorima replied as he smacked Kise with his paper fan when he got to close.

"WAH! Momoicchi! Midorimacchi is bullying me!" Kise cried.

"You are an idiot, I won't deny that." Momoi agreed with Midorima.

Kise had a waterfall of crocodile tears at this point.

"Oi Kise your in my way." Aomine said as he kicked Kise who was on the floor and sent Kise flying.

"Aomine! You didn't have to kill him!" Wakamatsu exclaimed as he pointed at Kise who had his soul flying out.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Kise will be fine in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Aomine counted down.

As if on cue Kise popped back up, "Aominecchi! You also brang a partner?!" Kise exclaimed happily.

"Damn right, I'm gonna beat Wakamatsu at all the games there is." Aomine smirked.

"No way, I'm gonna beat you Ahomine!" Wakamatsu exclaimed.

"Bakamatsu! Don't call me that!" Aomine yelled.

"I thought Bakagami was the only one who could use Baka in his name." Kise pondered.

"Ahomine! Ahomine! Ahomine! Ahomine!" Wakamatsu taunted.

"You little-" Aomine growled at him.

"Minechin! Sachin! Kichin! Midochin! Hello~!" Murasakibara called out before proceeding to stuff his face with snacks again.

"Hello everyone." Himuro greeted and got a number of hellos in their own way back.

"Murasakibaracchi!" Kise waved excitedly.

"Why do I feel left out?" Takao asked Kasamatsu.

"Because the Generation of Miracles brats know each other more than us." Kasamatsu scowled and hit Kise once again as Kise had a death wish and tried to steal one of Murasakibara's snacks.

"Where's your former captain Shin-chan?" Takao asked as he approached Midorima.

' _Now's my chance!'_ Akashi thought to himself.

"He is usually late during his own meetings." Midorima explained.

"That brat does what?" Kasamatsu scowled once again.

"Hello everyone, nice of you to join me." Akashi smiled as he appeared in front of everyone.

The varies of his name made him mentally smile.

"Ryota, Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi, Satsuki, and their partners." Akashi said.

"Why do you leave us in a cluster?" Takao asked.

"Would you rather me say, and their lovers Kasamatsu, Takao, Wakamatsu, Himuro, and Sakurai?" Akashi suggested.

Everyone's face went completely red much to Akashi's amusement.

"A-Ah, Akashi-kun, here's the things you wanted me to find out." Momoi said and handed Akashi a stack of paper that wasn't there before.

"Thanks you Satsuki, it will be a great help." Akashi said as he accepted the papers.

"Where's Kurochin?" Murasakibara asked.

Everyone but Akashi looked around or expected him to pop out and say, "I was here the whole time." But Kuroko did not appear and that sentence was not said.

"Tetsuya is coming later in 25 minutes, I have something to discuss with you and it is about Tetsuya." Akashi said.

"Did something happen to Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked him.

That made everyone's stare snap to Akashi with questioning looks.

"No, nothing happened to Tetsuya, do not worry." Akashi assured which made the others sigh in relieve.

"I felt like you should know beforehand so that you won't freak out later." Akashi started and all eyes was on him again.

Akashi took a breath that was completely normal to their point of view but was a big one to Akashi. It was now or never and he needed to say this outright.

"I'm in love with Tetsuya." He blurted out.

Silence ensued the group once the sentence was out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Takao blinked, "That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?" Akashi asked.

"What he means is that we all know already." Himuro quickly said before Takao said something cheeky.

"You what?" Akashi asked doe-eyed, he had _**not**_ expected this.

"Of course we knew, the rest of the Generation of Miracles also had a crush on him." Kasamatsu scowled.

"Hehehe." Kise chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Really?" Akashi said incredulously.

"Of course Akashi-kun, we all had feelings for Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said.

"But we already moved on Aka-chin." Murasakibara said while eating a pocky stick and he reached over to ruffle Himuro's hair fondly.

"Everyone except you, but if you want him, you better hurry, Kagami got his eyes on Tetsu." Aomine added while he arm wrestled Wakamatsu.

Akashi's eyes narrowed, he knew of Kagami's affection to Kuroko. But Akashi will make it certain that Kuroko will belong to him after the festival, he is Akashi Seijuro after all.

"Yes, Taiga is one who likes to get what he wants, despite his idiocy." Himuro agreed to Aomine.

"Do not worry, I have a plan." Akashi said confidently.

"Is that why you asked me to get those papers for you?" Momoi asked with a love sick puppy look in her eyes as she thought of different ways Akashi would make Kuroko his boyfriend.

"Yes, that is correct." Akashi said.

"KKYYYAAAAAAA!" Momoi couldn't help but scream happily.

" _ **OW**_ Satsuki, my ears!" Aomine complained.

Momoi couldn't hear him because she was too busy mumbling about different romantic attractions that Akashi and Kuroko would go on.

"Tetsuya is to come soon let's all go inside while we wait for him shall we?" Akashi proposed.

"Sure!" Takao cheered and they all went inside, poor Sakurai had to pull Momoi inside as she wouldn't snap out of her little romantic moment.

Not so long afterward they spotted Kuroko rushing in with a rather beautiful yukata. A crystal blue dragon swirled around him and had its head promptly on the left shoulder. Light purple flowers danced on the yukata, making the dragon look royal and magnificent.

They stared at Kuroko for a moment taking in the sight of Kuroko in a beautiful yukata. Kuroko started to fidget under their stares as they continued for about 7 minutes.

"Um, everyone, hello, nice yukatas you have as well." Kuroko said, trying to get the gazes off of him.

Takao snapped out of his daze, "You too Kuroko! Where'd you get that one? Did they have a frilly one? I want to make Shin-chan try it if they do!"

"They did Takao-san, and please send me the picture if you do get Midorima-kun to wear it; I need more blackmail after all." Kuroko said with an excited glint in his eyes despite keeping his pokerface.

Takao grinned as well, "I'd be sure to send it to you Kuroko-chan!"

"…chan?"

"Sure! Call me Kazu-kun while you're at it!"

"…"

"C'mon Kuroko-chan! Say Kazu-kun for me!"

"K-K-Kazu-kun."

Takao made the victory sign to Midorima having a huge grin on his face. Kuroko was beet red but miraculously kept his pokerface, the only sign that he was embarrassed was that he stuttered and his face was red.

"Shin-chan did you hear that?! Kuroko-chan called me Kazu-kun!" Takao cheered.

"I-I don't care idiot!" Midorima stuttered, blushing at Takao's happy face.

"Whhaaattttt." Takao said, fake tears threatening to come out but the tears seemed real, Akashi and Kuroko mentally applauded Takao's skills.

"I-Idiot! W-Why are you crying!?" Midorima panicked, did he do something wrong?

"Shin-chan doesn't like me!" Takao said tears running down his face now.

Akashi and Kuroko sent each other an amused glance.

"Ah, Midorima-kun's so mean to Kazu-kun." Kuroko commented emotionlessly.

"Indeed, Shintaro, I thought you loved him, I guess it was just a one-sided love, how cruel." Akashi joined in.

"That! I! I do love Takao!" Midorima yelled making everyone stop short, Midorima's eyes widened and clamped his hand on his mouth.

Takao's eyes widened in shock and happiness soon seeped in as well, "Shin-chan! You do love me!"

Midorima turned away beet red like Kuroko was before. Takao happily tackled him to the floor and promptly kissed in square in the lips. They stayed like that until they couldn't no longer and finally separated.

Takao smiled brightly at Midorima, "I love you too Shin-chan! Forever and ever, until the end of the universe!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Akashi gaped, well that escalated quickly, congrats to Takao's skill of acting. Kuroko silently chuckled as he looked at Akashi and the new couple who were lovingly kissing.

"Midorima-kun, Kazu-kun, please get up from the floor, it is dirty." Kuroko commented but you could hear a slight hint of humor in his voice.

Midorima blushed heavily while Takao grinned happily as he got pulled by Kuroko to stand. Kuroko chuckled again as he straighten out Takao's ruffled hair.

"Thanks Tet-chan!" Takao beamed as he fixed his yukata.

Midorima coughed slightly, "Are we going to go and enjoy the festival or not?"

Akashi curtly nodded and went in, followed by the others who looked quite giddy as they looked at the festival, it was huge!

"Let's split up in groups!" Takao exclaimed and proceeded to drag Midorima to a takoyaki stand, discreetly winking at Akashi. Midorima sighed as he was dragged by the scruff to the stand.

Momoi cheered and dragged Sakurai to a stand that showed how to make love chocolate. Sakurai himself looked quite frightened as he stares at the stall, as if willing it to go away before she reached it.

"Poor Sakurai, let's make a quick pray for him." Kuroko said and everyone started to quickly pray for his safety.

"I'm done," Murasakibara commented, "Let's go find some sweets to eat Murochin, I hear they have the legendary lotus seed pocky covered in sea salt caramel with cupcake icing on top."

Himuro sighed, hopefully he won't have to eat it, it sounded gross and it'll probably taste gross too, "Very well Atsushi, let's go shall we?"

The others watched the two sauntered off into the sea of people and stalls, Aomine spotted a shooting stand, "Hey Wakamatsu! I bet I'll beat you at that shooting game!"

"Ha! You wish Aomine! I bet I'll even beat you at getting there!" Wakamatsu smirked and the two ran towards the stand.

Kise spotted a store that sold yukatas he quickly put on a disguise as he thought someone spotted him, "Kasamatsu-sempai! Let's go over there! I want to buy you yukatas for next year!"

Kasamatsu kicked him and murmured something about annoying underclassmen but was dragged by an excited Kise nonetheless.

"I guess we're alone then huh Akashi-kun." Kuroko commented.

"I guess we are Tetsuya, let's go shall we?" Akashi commented and grabbed Kuroko's hand before the two set off.

"Um, Akashi-kun, do we really have to hold hands?" Kuroko asked, having a slight blush that was barely noticeable and his heart beat a little too fast.

"Tetsuya, you have a low presence, it would be bad if I lost you in this crowd no?" Akashi said, keeping his voice stable, in the inside, he was practically shouting in joy that he could hold Kuroko's hand.

"If you say so Akashi-kun." Kuroko said a bit amused.

"Let's go shall we? I believe there is cotton candy here." Akashi said a bit giddy at the prospect of finally eating cotton candy.

"Has Akashi-kun never eaten cotton candy before? I saw a cotton candy stand in the distance." Kuroko suggested and watched how Akashi's eyes practically sparkled at the thought.

"Ok ok, let's go, I know you want cotton candy." Kuroko chuckled and dragged Akashi over to the cotton candy stand.

"Tetsuya," Akashi whined as he tried to keep up with Kuroko with amused him since he was supposed to be faster, "I can walk on my own you know."

Kuroko laughed making Akashi's heart skip, his laugh was amazing damn it, but that stopped when Kuroko stopped dragging him, he already missed the warmth of Kuroko's hand on his arm but he grabbed Kuroko's hand before he could continue walking.

"Really Akashi-kun," Kuroko's smile held amusement, "Aren't you a little too protective?"

"I don't know where the cotton candy stand is Tetsuya; I need you to show me after all." Akashi said indignantly.

"If you say so, oh look we're here!" Kuroko exclaimed.

"You planned this didn't you?" Akashi growled softly, making Kuroko's eyes twinkle in amusement.

"Hi!" the girl at the cotton candy stand greeted.

"Hello." Kuroko greeted back but Akashi slunk behind Kuroko and rested his head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I didn't even see you until you said something! You gave me quite a shock! What am I doing? What do you want from the stall?" she gushed.

"I'll get two cotton candy please; this little kid has _**never**_ eaten cotton candy much to my surprise!" Kuroko exaggerated.

The female in the stall gasped as well, "Never eaten cotton candy?! No no no! I will not let this past, cotton candy is delicious!" she said determinedly and got two large cotton candy sticks and handed it to them, "It's on the house! I will not let this disaster of never eating cotton candy go!"

Kuroko smiled in gratitude and handed one over to Akashi who automatically bit into it with eagerness and the two watched as sparkles appeared around him, "It's delicious!" he exclaimed.

The two chuckled and sent each other thumbs up before Akashi and Kuroko left.

"Come back if you want more cotton candy." she called.

"We will!" Kuroko yelled back.

"That's the loudest I've heard from you." Akashi said nonchantly but on the inside he was slightly jealous.

"That's because she was so kind to you, and we are going to get more cotton candy from there from there for you ok?" Kuroko commented making Akashi's jealous fade, he was only doing it for him.

"How did you finish your cotton candy so fast? I didn't know you like it that much." Kuroko asked, bewildered at the sight of no cotton candy on Akashi's stick that once held a large amount of cotton candy.

"Huh?" Akashi blinked and looked at the stick and stared.

 **Ssssstttttttaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrreeeeeeee.**

"Tetsuya, give me yours." "I refuse."

Akashi pouted at him but then had an odd gleam in his eyes, "Fine, then I guess I'll do this."

"Akashi-kun what are yo-" Kuroko asked but was stopped by lips crashing into his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"What were you doing?" Kuroko asked when they parted.

"Kissing you." Akashi said simply before adding, "You taste like cotton candy."

"No, really?" Kuroko said sarcastically.

Akashi chuckled at Kuroko's tone, "Yes really."

"I never knew, thanks for informing me, I never got kissed before and I can't kiss myself so now I know what my lips taste like." Kuroko said sarcastically bowed with a blank face which only made Akashi try to hold in a laugh.

"Anyways, let's go to the candy apples Tetsuya!" Akashi said and pulled Kuroko towards the stands like a child which made Kuroko smile, Akashi probably never got to enjoy a festival like this and be open.

"Ok ok, let's go." Kuroko said and they walked towards the stall, Akashi staring at it intensely as if he didn't, it would disappear.

"Hello." the person behind the counter said with a slight bow.

"Hello, my friend here would like a candy apple." Kuroko said, returning the bow while Akashi looked at the candy apples in amazement and Kuroko marveled at the sight as if Akashi was getting younger in his eyes.

"Of course, what kind?" he said with a small smile as he looked at Akashi.

"Which one do you want?" Kuroko asked Akashi who looked troubled at all the choices.

"How about try the caramel one and we can come back later to try different ones." Kuroko suggested and Akashi nodded in agreement, silently telling himself not to act like a kid but it was his first time to actually enjoy a festival and not be commanding it or going only for business.

"Ok, one caramel candy apple and one vanilla flavored candy apple while you're at it please." Kuroko said, handing the boy the money who nodded and went back to get the two candy apples.

"Thank you." Kuroko said when he was handed the candy apples.

"You're welcome." the boy said, please come again.

"Of course, after all, this guy needs it." Kuroko said pointing towards Akashi who was already eating the caramel candy apple with sparkles around him.

"Let's go, we need to go catch fish, I need some more pets anyways, Midorima Number 43, Takao Number 21, and Kasamatsu Number 11 died again." Kuroko said, not caring about how weird that sounded.

"What did you say?" Akashi said startled.

"I'm not repeating myself." Kuroko said and brought them to a stop at the goldfish stand.

"Tetsuya, I can't play this game, I don't know how." Akashi said as he stared at the man made pool that held colorful fish in them.

"Don't worry; I'm a champion at this game." Kuroko reassured and bought a paper net and bowl to catch the fish.

Kuroko was about to catch one when a voice suddenly shouted, "SEIJURO! There you are!"

Kuroko quickly caught 4 goldfish before the net popped, the two turned to see Mayuzumi sauntering over to them only to latch onto Akashi when he was in reach.

"I was looking for you! I didn't expect you to be here though!" Mayuzumi purred.

Akashi looked annoyed while Kuroko bought another net to catch more fish, trying to ignore the jealousy rising up in him while Mayuzumi was trying to seduce Akashi.

After a few minutes Kuroko promptly left since it was clear that Mayuzumi wasn't going to let go of Akashi anytime soon.

"Kuroko?" a large hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to see Kagami.


End file.
